


Худший праздник на свете

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: Гэвин держится, когда обнаруживает по всему участку тупых ангелочков и тупые сердечки, явно на скорую руку сооруженные такими же тупыми коллегами из офисной бумаги и сиропных фантазий о романтике. Нет, нельзя сказать, что Гэвин ненавидит весь мир...Если только самую чуточку...Черт, ладно, хрен с ним! Гэвин ненавидит этот чертов мир!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Худший праздник на свете

**Author's Note:**

> В моем хэдканоне у данных конкретных андроидов есть половые органы, так что в этом фике не киберсекс ))  
> Коннор не коричная булочка, не уву, в общем-то, равнодушен к животным, детям и романтическим комедиям, не любит и не умеет готовить, не любит убираться и создавать домашний уют.  
> РК900 зовут не Ричард.  
> Девять не нагибатор и не доминатор (и тоже не любит и не умеет готовить, равнодушен к детям и животным - кроме Гэвина).  
> Никто не коричная булочка!

Гэвин держится, когда Миллер машет прямо ему в лицо огромным картонным купидоном и орет:

– У кого сегодня свидание, ну-ка все угадали?

Держится и даже не корчит кислую рожу в ответ, потому что – в самом деле, если бы он был Миллер, он бы тоже радовался. Парня можно понять.

Гэвин держится, когда обнаруживает по всему участку тупых ангелочков и тупые сердечки, явно на скорую руку сооруженные такими же тупыми коллегами из офисной бумаги и сиропных фантазий о романтике. Нет, нельзя сказать, что  Гэвин ненавидит весь мир...

Если только самую чуточку...

Черт, ладно, хрен с ним!  Гэвин ненавидит этот чертов мир!

А в некоторые моменты – думает он, обнаружив у своего стола поигрывающую огромной шоколадкой Тину, – в некоторые моменты он ненавидит мир еще больше.

– Привет,  Гэв , – от улыбки Тины можно прикуривать, такая она яркая, – ну что, в этом году и ты в команде счастливчиков?

– Что ты несешь? –  Гэвин плюхается на свое место и тут же задирает ноги на стол, игнорируя и Тину, и шоколадку.

Хотя сложно игнорировать нечто настолько огромное, когда оно падает тебе на колени и втыкается острым углом в самое что ни на есть мужское достоинство.  Гэвин шипит, спихивая шоколадку на стол.

– Ну как же, – Тина коршуном следит за его телодвижениями, и ее улыбка приобретает просто радиоактивное излучение. – Наконец-то у нашего парня появилась личная жизнь, так что он перестал ненавидеть все живое.

– Ха-ха, – неприветливо отзывается  Гэвин , – ты меня давно знаешь. Мне надо что-то большее, чем личная жизнь, чтобы перестать ненавидеть все живое.

Личная жизнь.

Как же.

Гэвин стискивает зубы, стараясь – и не слишком преуспевая – сдержать раздражение. И обиду. И – точно! – ненависть ко всему живому.

– Ха-ха, – передразнивает Тина и непринужденно присаживается на край его стола. Очевидно, раздражение  Гэвина ей до лампочки. Они, в общем-то, именно поэтому все еще друзья. – Ну же,  Гэв , какие планы на вечер? Что-нибудь особенное? – она хлопает ресницами с чертовым намеком.

Будто  Гэвину и так не тошно.

– А то, – бормочет он. – Работать допоздна, потому что хоть кто-то должен ловить плохих парней, пока все остальные копы строят из себя идиотов.

Он обводит рукой пространство вокруг, пытаясь охватить сердца, ангелочков и общее праздничное настроение, и чувствует приближение изжоги. Даже не распакованная, шоколадка Тины уже кажется ему противной на вкус.

– Ой, да не хочешь – не рассказывай, – машет рукой Тина, ни на мгновение не прекращая улыбаться. Необщительность  Гэвина ее явно совсем не задевает. – Я знаю, кого расспросить.

Она уходит к собственному столу, в половине девятого утра уже заваленному валентинками.  Гэвин осматривается. Девственно чисты от любых признаков симпатии только его собственный стол (да очень надо! К тому же – у него есть шоколадка Тины!) и стол Девятки – он наверняка кому-нибудь нравится (эти глаза, желчно думает  Гэвин , эта задница), вот только симпатию эти “кто-то” предпочитают проявлять издалека... максимально издалека...

И, замечает  Гэвин , стол  Коннора тоже пуст. Удивительное дело, ведь его-то окружающие считают  _ очаровательным _ . Возможно, все дело в том, что вслед за его  _ очарованием _ любой подкатывающий сразу же встречается с его сарказмом и говнистым характером. Или –  Гэвин снова смотрит на пустой стол Девятки – разгадка еще проще. В конце концов, "максимально издалека” лучше смотреть на все, связанное с Девять.

Сам Девятка в этот момент бросает на стол  Гэвина несколько папок и уходит, не произнеся ни слова. Творящаяся вокруг любовная вакханалия его вообще, кажется, не беспокоит.  Гэвин сжимает зубы так сильно, что впору начать планировать визит к ортодонту.

Он терпеть не может этот слащавый праздник.

Терпеть не может!

Поэтому когда накануне он спрашивает Девять:

– Какие планы на завтра?

А Девять отвечает:

– Завтра рабочий день, я буду работать, –  Гэвин , естественно, чувствует облегчение.

– И не собираетесь провести время вдвоем? – зачем-то уточняет он. – Какой-нибудь слезливый фильм? Свидание в  андроидском ресторане? Поцелуи под дождем?..

– Нет, – спокойно говорит Девятка. – Восемь такое не любит. – По его тону как-то сразу становится ясно, что Девять эту нелюбовь разделяет. – И завтра по прогнозу ясно, не будет дождя.

Он наклоняется, чтобы достать лед из морозильника, и  Гэвин пялится на его обтянутые тонкими трикотажными штанами – штанами  Гэвина – ягодицы. У  Гэвина пальцы зудят взять телефон и сделать фотку. Чтобы радовать себя одинокими вечерами.

“Не любящий” романтику Коннор ничего не говорит: он валяется в полной отключке – неудивительно, после того , что Девятка с ним вытворял. Такую фотку  Гэвин тоже не прочь получить, вот только он не хочет вдруг обнаружить свой телефон в своей же жопе. Поперек.

Он медленно следует взглядом по голубым отметкам на шее  Коннора , спускающимся на грудь, затейливо огибающим живот и переползающим на бедро... Горячее воспоминание заставляет член  Гэвина ожить, а мысли о телефоне поперек и валентинках затуманиться.

– А что? – голос у Девять едва заметно меняется.

Он тоже смотрит на  Коннора , переводит взгляд на  Гэвина , и тот пытается облизнуть моментально пересохшие губы таким же сухим языком.

– Просто я подумал, – говорит он – и запинается под внимательным взглядом Девять, – если вы не будете вдвоем...

Он замолкает. Девять продолжает смотреть.

– Что? – спрашивает он наконец.

Гэвин чувствует, как кровь приливает к ушам, – романтические фантазии вдруг кажутся ему до смешного нелепыми.

– Ничего, – бормочет он – и полностью выкидывает глупости из головы, когда Девятка запускает руку ему в штаны.

Телефон тренькает, возвращая  Гэвина в реальность: приторную, наполненную бессмысленным праздником.

“Что, не нашел никого, кто согласится составить тебе компанию на вечер?” – написано в смске. Андерсон покачивает телефоном и салютует Гэвину кружкой – нагло, словно читает мысли. Рядом с ним стоит Коннор и рассматривает возмутительно пошлую открытку с целующимися собачками так, словно в жизни не видел ничего милее. А потом чертов андроид улыбается Андерсону, говорит что-то, и Гэвину внезапно нестерпимо хочется поделиться своей изжогой с кем-нибудь еще.

– Похоже, ты ошибался, – он поворачивается к Девять.

Тот не отрывается от просмотра фото на терминале.

– В чем?

Судя по голосу, он вообще сомневается, что способен ошибаться. Он же типа суперсовременный компьютер, который всегда прав. Ну да, как же.

– В том, что  Коннору не нравится слащавая муть, – язвительно говорит  Гэвин . – Может, тебе просто не хватает настоящего человеческого подхода?

Это низкий удар, Андерсон – больная тема, и  Гэвин хотел бы взять свои слова назад. Но не берет.

Девять бросает косой взгляд в сторону  Коннора – или Хэнка, или их обоих, наверняка отмечая и улыбку  Коннора , и наглый вид Андерсона, и собачек, – снова смотрит на  Гэвина . Поднимается, собирая со своего стола какие-то бумажки.

– Восемь не нужен человеческий подход, – холодно говорит он. – Восемь вообще не нужны люди.

С этими словами он уходит, оставляя  Гэвина кипеть от обиды.

Коннор подходит к столу  Гэвина через пятнадцать минут, когда тот еще не успел остыть, и прямо спрашивает:

– Ты поссорился с Девять?

– Не твое дело! – огрызается  Гэвин . Открытка с собачками снова встает перед глазами – наверное, она у него на сетчатке отпечаталась и теперь будет мерещиться до самой смерти. – Иди и Андерсону задавай свои вопросы.

Коннор хмурится – и  Гэвин готов признать, что Хэнк всплыл в разговоре  дохрена внезапно, но нет, ничего он не будет признавать! Андерсон не только у Девятки больная тема.

Этого  Гэвин тоже признавать не будет.

– При чем тут лейтенант?

При том. При том, что этот старый хуй все еще твой напарник, – вот что хочет сказать  Гэвин . При том, что ты якобы не любишь глупую романтику, – если только она не от Хэнка, верно?

Но это тупо – и, кажется, слишком откровенно, – так что  Гэвин говорит:

– Слушай, отвали! Иди и приставай к этому своему лейтенанту.

Коннор наклоняет голову набок, изучая его секунду, другую, третью, но в тот самый момент, когда  Гэвин готов взорваться, он внезапно говорит:

– Окей.

И отходит.

В бессильной злости  Гэвин смотрит, как Хэнк о чем-то его спрашивает, Коннор отвечает – снова со своей миленькой улыбочкой, будто у него во рту кусок сахара размером с...  Гэвин спешно обрывает мысль, пока она не довела его до чего-нибудь глупого: попытки помириться, встав на колени посреди участка (и не для целомудренных извинений), или требовать от  Коннора поменять напарника прямо сейчас (видит бог, у них есть детективы без напарников, и среди них найдется парочка старых и страшных, которые полностью устроят  Гэвина !), или устроить грандиозный скандал (это давно, так давно копится внутри).

Гэвин заставляет себя отвести взгляд.

Ему кажется,  что если он сядет на свое место, кресло сгорит под ним вместе со столом и куском пола.

За рабочий день  Гэвин умудряется рассориться с каждым  копом в этом сраном участке, кроме Тины – и то только потому, что она сваливает опрашивать свидетелей и уже не возвращается. Наверняка ей есть где и с кем приятно провести время.

Девять разговаривает с  Гэвином только по рабочим вопросам. Коннор за весь день вообще умудряется с ним ни разу не заговорить. К вечеру он исчезает вместе с Андерсоном, превращая изжогу  Гэвина в натуральную язву, а ровно в шесть Девятка произносит:

– До завтра, детектив, – и надевает свой пиджак.

Гэвин чувствует себя самым злым и самым несчастным парнем на свете.

Коллеги постепенно расходятся по домам, напоследок посылая друг другу шутки и напутствия провести вечер хорошо, а ночь еще лучше, а  Гэвин так и продолжает сидеть и пялиться в осточертевший терминал.

Когда остаются только дежурные, забившиеся в комнату отдыха для вечернего кофе,  Гэвин открывает нижний ящик стола и, на всякий случай еще раз окинув взглядом опустевший участок, достает две открытки. Они до ужаса вульгарные: на одной изображено розовое сердце, на другой – ну разумеется, – жирный ангелок. Не так-то просто найти не вульгарную валентинку.

Гэвин чувствует себя до тошноты глупо.

Его тянет то ли заснуть открытки в шредер, чтобы показать всему миру свою бунтующую и мужественную натуру, то ли... нет, эту мысль он отказывается додумывать до конца. Не давая себе времени на терзания, он открывает открытку с ангелком и карандашом царапает внутри: “Прости, не стоило на тебя наезжать. Ты классный”, – не  то чтобы он мог сказать это  Коннору в лицо, но открытка дарит чувство безопасности. В открытке с сердечком он пишет: “Я был мудаком, но ты все равно мой любимый напарник”.

Вторая кажется  Гэвину чудовищно искренней.

Пристроив открытку с ангелом на столе  Коннора , вторую он оставляет на своем собственном столе: Девять имеет привычку с утра прибирать его по своему вкусу. Обычно это раздражает  Гэвина , но завтра это  будет кстати.

Он быстро натягивает куртку, проверяет ключи в кармане и выходит из участка, пока не успел передумать.

В девять вечера он обнаруживает себя в промозглом баре в компании скучнейшего выпуска новостей, почти нетронутой кружки с пивом и таких же одиноких неудачников, каждый из которых изо всех сил делает вид, что уж ему-то есть с кем провести праздник.

Он просто не хочет, ага.

Веселее не становится, познакомиться с кем-то на одну ночь кажется все более непривлекательной идеей, и  Гэвин даже себе самому не может объяснить, зачем сидит тут уже целый час. Ему интересно, чем сейчас занят Девять – смотрит телек? Заполняет отчеты на завтра? Трахается?

А Коннор – он сейчас с Девяткой или решил ответить на идиотские подкаты Андерсона и...  Гэвин хмыкает и вылезает из-за стойки, соображая, куда его заводит ревность. Да и вообще, ему надоело тут сидеть! Пиво разбавленное, а киснуть в одиночестве  Гэвин может и дома, в конце-то концов.

Погода на улице – полное дерьмо, снег с дождем сыплет сверху, моментально пропитывая его капюшон насквозь и стекая по лицу. Но  Гэвин даже рад. Погода отражает его отвратное настроение. Да и вряд ли за пятнадцать минут пешком, отделяющих бар от его дома, он успеет схватить пневмонию или даже простуду.

Так что он тащится домой под дождем, наступая во все подряд лужи, медленно поднимается по лестнице на свой этаж, с пятой попытки попадает ключом в замочную скважину – руки окоченели от холода, – и не может сдержать стона удовольствия, когда в прихожей его охватывает тепло.

В гостиной горит свет.

Коннор сидит на кухонной стойке – серьезно, что не так с этим пиздюком, почему он не может сидеть на диване или кресле, как нормальный? – и ухмыляется, глядя  Гэвину прямо в глаза. Девять стоит рядом с ним, на его лице нет улыбки, но что-то в его взгляде заставляет  Гэвина сделать несколько шагов вперед.

И только после этого он замечает в руках Девятки бутылку шампанского.

– Ты же не пьешь, – говорит  Гэвин , сразу же чувствуя себя верхом остроумия.

Браво.

– Я – нет, – соглашается Девятка.

И вот теперь он улыбается – улыбка делает с обычно невыразительным лицом Девять такой забавный трюк, который иначе как волшебством и не назовешь, а волшебству  Гэвин не может противостоять, поэтому он даже сообразить ничего не успевает, как оказывается рядом. И резко выдыхает, когда Коннор упирается босой ступней ему в грудь.

Это слишком напоминает об их первой встрече, слишком... близко к цели. Слишком много фетишей у  Гэвина появилось после знакомства с этими двумя.

Он все равно подается вперед, и Коннор сгибает ногу в колене. Гибкий ублюдок.

– С праздником,  Гэвин , – произносит он.

Смотрит на Девять, и тот открывает бутылку небрежным движением опытного бармена. Бесконечные сюрпризы должны бы уже достать  Гэвина , довести до ручки показушным совершенством всего, что эти чертовы жестянки делают – ну еще бы, даже шампанское они откупоривают , как будто снимаются в клипе... Но чувство самосохранения  Гэвина , то самое, что всю его жизнь напоминало: “никаких влюбленностей,  неа , это дерьмо не для тебя”, – это полезное чувство слишком давно помалкивает.

Поставив бутылку, Девятка неторопливо обходит стойку, достает из-за нее блюдо с фруктами и шоколадом, небольшую вазу с пестрыми тюльпанами, пустой бокал и зажженную свечку. Это так неожиданно и  _ романтично _ , что попытки  Гэвина сказать что-нибудь крутое и грубое, что угодно, чтобы развеять ванильную атмосферу, – умирают у него в глотке.

– Это идея Девять, – поясняет Коннор, – твоя открытка его тронула.

Открытка?

Гэвин облизывает губы и сипит:

– Ты возвращался в участок?

– Нет, – Девять качает головой.

– Я возвращался, – говорит Коннор.

Вопрос про Андерсона почти срывается с языка  Гэвина – почти, его удается поймать в последний момент, так быстро, что  Гэвин кашляет и опускает лицо, пытаясь все скрыть. Они не могут читать мысли, напоминает он себе, не могут, даже Коннор не может. Зато его ступня по-прежнему упирается  Гэвину в грудь, теплая, с этими ровными пальцами и гладкими ногтями, с этой светлой “кожей” и маленькими темными родинками, и пересохший рот  Гэвина так быстро наполняется слюной, что ему приходится сглотнуть.

Гэвин обхватывает ладонью под ступней, проводит большим пальцем по косточке, не может отказать себе в этом маленьком  кинке .

– Тебе понравилась открытка? – как будто бы небрежно спрашивает он у Девять.

Тот наливает ему шампанского.

– Если честно, не особо тянет на извинения, – сообщает он.

Эй, как будто кто-то тут собирался извиняться!

Но  Гэвин предусмотрительно держит мысль при себе.

– А что потянуло бы? – спрашивает он из чистого – естественно! – любопытства. – Публичное покаяние? Подарок? Минет?

Это должно звучать как насмешка, но выходит на удивление искренне – словно  Гэвин и правда готов просить прощения, если понадобится. Но вместо ответа Девять подхватывает бокал, огибает стойку – он не отрывает взгляда от  Гэвина , пристального, изучающего, – приближается медленно, но неотвратимо.

Их пальцы соприкасаются, когда Девять вручает  Гэвину бокал.

– Я подумаю, – говорит он тихо.

И целует  Гэвина , к счастью, пока тот не успел все испортить. Легкое, осторожное прикосновение его губ сменяется напором, лишающим  Гэвина дыхания, сомнений, всех мыслей в голове.  Гэвин стонет, когда ладони Девять обхватывают его лицо, крепко, но бережно, и язык Девять проникает ему в рот, сталкивается с его языком, ласкает его так, что колени  Гэвина слабеют, а джинсы болезненно натягиваются в паху. Ему хочется скинуть одежду от одного только поцелуя.

Как такое вообще возможно?

Девять отпускает его, давая возможность вдохнуть, восстановить равновесие хоть самую капельку, и в этот самый момент Коннор опускает ногу – и  Гэвин едва не падает, вдруг лишившись опоры.

Девятка хватает его за локоть, наклоняется и ласково шепчет ему в ухо:

– Еще раз намекнешь, что он изменяет, и тебе пизда, Рид.

Он так редко ругается, что Гэвин вздрагивает – грубое слово, угроза (Девять _никогда_ не блефует), его горячее “дыхание”... Гэвин почти хочет, чтобы ему пришла пизда.

Но лучше, конечно, не в буквальном смысле слова.

Он спешно отпивает чудом уцелевшее шампанское, глотает, не чувствуя вкуса – он предпочел бы снова пробовать на вкус Девятку, но в глубине души  Гэвину не удается отпустить тревогу: что все это значит? Почему они на самом деле пришли? Хотят ли они здесь быть?

Хотят ли они быть с  Гэвином ?..

_ Нужно _ ли ему извиняться?

– Ты слишком много думаешь, – говорит Коннор, слезая со стойки.

Он берет из ослабевшей руки  Гэвина бокал и отпивает – чуть-чуть.  Гэвин уверен, что нарочно он не отравится, но смотреть на такое все равно очень странно и непривычно, и – самую малость – хочется отобрать у него бокал и попросить не дурачиться. Не рисковать.

– Неплохо, – одобрительно заявляет Коннор.

– Неплохо? – Девять закатывает глаза, у него это выражение лица выглядит одновременно комично и угрожающе. Горячо. – Раз я его выбрал, то оно должно быть отличным.

– Ой, твое самомнение, Девять.

– Самомнение? – Девять смеется, наверняка от неожиданности, потому что Коннор что-то говорит о самомнении, серьезно? – Оно отличное, Восемь.

– Оно неплохое.

Гэвин не выдерживает и тоже смеется.

– Точно, дегустация вин входит в твой восьмитысячный список хобби, – он все-таки отбирает у  Коннора бокал, – могу поспорить, этот  понторез лично устанавливал все такое пафосное, я угадал?

Он не уточняет, про какого “ понтореза ” речь, и так понятно.

Коннор делает серьезное лицо, но глаза его выдают (чувство самосохранения  Гэвина издает последний задушенный писк: “Это просто камеры, дебил!” – и затыкается).

– Нет, не угадал. И дегустация вин не входит в мой восьмитысячный список. Химия входит, – Коннор обходит Девять сзади, обнимает за талию и пристраивает голову на его плече, и вид у него немного загадочный и нахальный, будто он придумал какую-то пакость. – Итак, какие планы на вечер,  Гэвин ? Хочешь устроить оргию? Или, может быть, посмотреть, как мы устроим оргию?

Гэвина бросает в жар. Кто-то мог бы подумать, что Коннор не понимает, какой эффект имеет такая откровенность в сочетании с его милым лицом, с его теплыми карими глазами и мягкими губами. Но  Гэвин знает – все он отлично понимает.

– Я... –  Гэвину приходится отпить шампанского, чтобы смочить горло. Он смотрит на руки  Коннора , сцепленные у Девять на талии, на губы Девять, сложенные в небольшой, еле заметной улыбке, на то, как его спокойно вращающийся диод оставляет голубые блики на волосах и щеке  Коннора . – Нет, я не хочу посмотреть.

Он хочет выпрыгнуть из штанов и поучаствовать во всем, что только может прийти в голову этим неорганическим засранцам.

Треугольник света из гостиной освещает кровать, на которую падает  Гэвин . Коннор забирается следом, усаживается у изголовья, запуская пальцы в волосы  Гэвина – тот стонет от удовольствия, а еще от возбуждения, потому что Девять медленно снимает футболку. Это лучше любого стриптиза, что когда-либо видел  Гэвин , а  Гэвин немало времени провел в ночных клубах.

Надеясь сам не зная на что.

Девять расстегивает молнию на ширинке,  Гэвин задерживает дыхание – и в самый интересный момент Коннор наклоняется и касается его губ своими. Он далек от нежности Девять, его поцелуи всегда кажутся более жадными, почти голодными. Будто он пытается узнать что-то очень важное снова, и снова, и снова,  _ и снова _ – и сейчас он пытается узнать это у  Гэвина .

Он отрывается, чтобы помочь  Гэвину снять футболку, пока Девять – уже полностью голый – стягивает с  Гэвина джинсы вместе с бельем и залезает на кровать.  Гэвин рвано вздыхает, вздрагивает, когда прохладные ладони Девять скользят по его бедрам, разводя их в стороны, краснеет от смеси смущения и удовольствия, когда слышит щелчок кондиционера, и теплая струя воздуха касается его кожи. Он растерян: он может дерзить и перебирать все оскорбления, какие только приходят на ум, когда Девять играет с ним в свои игры с контролем, может изображать раскрепощенность, прижимая  Коннора к шкафчику в раздевалке, словно школьник, а не взрослый крутой коп.

Что делать с этой сырой, берущей за душу нежностью , он не знает.

Скользкие от смазки пальцы протискиваются в его задницу, заставляя неконтролируемо дрожать и вскидывать бедра. Это ощущение никогда не становится привычным, каждый раз шокирует его, как в первый.

– Блядь, – стонет он, – господи...

Девять шире разводит его ноги, наблюдает сверху с неослабевающим вниманием, как  Гэвин извивается и матерится себе под нос. Светлые глаза Девять мерцают в полумраке, наверняка записывая каждое движение, каждый вздох, и  Гэвин чувствует себя открытым, болезненно уязвимым. Мерзкий голосок, спрятанный очень глубоко, обычно прикрытый бравадой и грубостью, в такие моменты начинает нашептывать: “сравни себя с ним, он идеален”, “ты всего лишь кожаный мешок, игрушка его ненаглядного Восемь”, “разве ты можешь доставить ему удовольствие?”

“Тебя никто не полюбит”.

– Я готов, я готов, – бормочет  Гэвин , чтобы заглушить голос, – Девять, пожалуйста, я готов...

–Ты не готов, – говорит Коннор.

Гэвин вспыхивает от внезапного гнева.

– Я готов! Я...

Коннор сжимает его подбородок пальцами, поворачивает его голову вбок и впивается в плечо поцелуем-укусом; от внезапного острого удовольствия  Гэвин резко втягивает воздух – и в эту секунду Девять входит сразу и до упора. 

Гэвин _кричит_.

Это не боль – это ощущение, для которого у него нет слов. Девять медленно, мучительно медленно подает бедрами назад. Задирает ногу  Гэвина выше, почти прижимая к груди, – и снова входит резко, одним сильным движением.  Гэвин слышит себя словно со стороны, когда из его легких вырывается новый громкий стон.

И еще один – когда Девять выходит все с той же сводящей с ума неторопливостью.

Где он этому научился? Андроиды занимаются сексом совсем иначе (в последнее время  Гэвина заводят такие вещи), и он точно знает, что других людей у Девятки никогда не было. Он учился по порно? По каким-нибудь долбаным безумным инструкциям “ Киберлайф ” для сексуального обслуживания людей? Мысль настолько противная, что едва не остужает пыл  Гэвина .

Может быть, Коннор научил его?

– Поклянись, – шепчет он, обхватывая  Коннора за затылок и притягивая к себе, заглядывая в глаза, – поклянись, что всегда трахался только с теми, с кем хотел сам!

Коннор не моргает, его ресницы даже не вздрагивают.

– Клянусь,  Гэвин , – говорит он.

Чертов лживый андроид, но  Гэвин не успевает ничего сказать – Девять поднимает его бедра выше, меняет угол, и слова застревают у  Гэвина в глотке, а лицо  Коннора меркнет перед глазами. Несколько секунд – или минут, или часов, какая к черту разница, – он может только стонать, ругаться, цепляться за простыню и колено  Коннора , вскидывать бедра в надежде насадиться поглубже. Движения Девять отдаются в его внутренностях, костях, выворачивают его наизнанку, и  Гэвин никак не может сдержать криков.

Ему нужно... ему только нужно...

Гэвин тянется к своему члену, почти уверенный, что Девять остановит его – но тот не мешает.  Гэвин задыхается от одного только его вида: волосы стоят дыбом, скин сползает пятнами, обнажая светящиеся стыки между деталями, он кусает губы, и запрокидывает голову, и закрывает глаза...

Зрелище настолько охуенное, что  Гэвин готов кончить прямо сейчас. Он вскрикивает, обхватывая свой член и сжимая – и вскрикивает еще громче, когда чувствует горячие пальцы поверх своих. Жадные и нетерпеливые, они переплетаются с пальцами  Гэвина , направляют их вверх по член у  и вниз, вверх и вниз, ласкают головку, надавливают у основания.

– Черт, – выдавливает  Гэвин .

В этот самый миг Коннор запускает язык ему в рот – и  Гэвина выкручивает в оглушительном оргазме. Все меркнет и глохнет, погружая его на дно черной дыры, растворяя в темноте.

Когда он приходит в себя, тяжело дыша, Девять сидит на кровати неподвижно: его глаза широко открыты, диод медленно крутится красным и желтым, и  Гэвин несколько секунд греется в ослепительной мысли, что из-за него Девять, похоже, действительно завис.

Кайф от этой мысли слишком сильный.

– Ты ошибся, – говорит он довольно. – Слышал, жестянка, ты в кои-то веки ошибся!

Это заставляет Девять моргнуть несколько раз и сфокусировать на  Гэвине взгляд. Ну еще бы, кто-то посмел усомниться в его непогрешимости!  Гэвин не может сдержать ехидного смеха.

– В прогнозе погоды. Ты сказал, что сегодня не будет дождя, а что на улице? Можно идти целоваться!

Девять хмурится, и на мгновение у него делается настолько оскорбленный вид, что  Гэвина душит новый приступ смеха.

– Ошибся не я, а синоптики.

– Пожалуй, мы все-таки не пойдем на улицу, – вмешивается Коннор. – Обойдемся без поцелуев под дождем. Вы не одеты, а я не хочу мочить одежду.

Это возвращает  Гэвина к очевидному: Коннор единственный тут все еще одет. Стряхивая  послеоргазменную апатию, он поворачивается и с намеком устраивает руку на его бедре.

– Как насчет извинительного минета? – предлагает он.

Коннор хмурится.

– Мне не за что извиняться.

Кровь приливает к лицу  Гэвина быстрее, чем он успевает взять себя в руки, потому что  _ как _ его можно было неправильно понять? – а с другой стороны, учитывая их отношения, неудивительно, что Коннор неправильно его понял...

– Может, мне есть за что? – быстро произносит он, потому что к черту сейчас все эти тупые рефлексии, все эти дурацкие мысли. Потянувшись, он прикусывает внутреннюю сторону бедра  Коннора прямо через ткань, там, где проходит шов брюк. Улыбается и облизывает губы. – Что ж, я готов начать извинять


End file.
